Deji
Oladeji Daniel Olatunji (born: ), better known online as Deji, formerly ComedyShortsGamer, referred to as CSG, is a British Vlogger and Gaming YouTuber. He has 9.7 million subscribers and over 3.4 billion views on his channel. He is also a younger brother of KSI. About Deji was born in London, and lived there most his life, but he now lives in Peterborough with his parents. Deji started out posting gaming videos to YouTube, including FIFA. He also used to make short sketches, utilizing a "parody" style in making these sketches, with his brother and dad, but by 2016 he stopped uploding these kinds of videos. Deji has and still does create a lot of "challenge" and "prank" videos and started releasing music videos in 2017. Deji acquired a lot of his fame by virtue of being in his brother KSI(JJ)'s videos. Deji recently bought his own house, but according to Deji himself, he will be living at home with his mom and dad in his old house, until the leakage problems are fixed in his new house. Amature Boxing Career Deji vs Jake Paul After it was confirmed KSI would be boxing Logan Paul, Deji wanted to challenge Jake Paul to a boxing match. Jake Paul agreed and they were set to fight on August 25th, 2018. There were two press confrences, Where Jake and Deji would insult each other most of the time. A few days before the fight, Deji showed up at one of Jake and Logan Paul's meet and greets, Jake responded by slapping Deji in the face. One of Deji's friends attacked Greg Paul, Jake and Logan's dad. Jake Paul and Deji realesed disstracks on eachother. Jake Paul won the boxing match, however Deji gave him a bloody nose. When Deji was in Los Angelas to make an appearacnce on Impaulsive, Jake said he would accept Deji's request for a rematch at his place, Deji didn't go because he was advised not to. Controversy Randolph vs Deji In a Sidemen Sunday video SIDEMEN FAMILY FORTUNES, Randolph got asked which YouTube channel he thought was dead - he responded saying Deji. This was an obvious joke, and any other person would have left it. But this is Deji. Because his channel is indeed "dead", he made a video roasting Randolph for being a slave of KSI and doing everything for him. After this, Randoph made a video saying that it was just a simple joke, and he released a diss track "Manchild" aimed at Deji. Deji then responded with his own diss track "RAN". However in the video, while talking about how JJ paid for Randolph's wedding, Deji leaked JJ's bank details for which JJ criticised him for. Randolph then released a second diss track, titled "Victory Speech". Deji's reaction to the track caused him to get in a further beef with JJ, so it's likely that his involvement with Randolph has settled down. Randolph made a video later to explain that the beef got out of hand and that he wasn't going to acknowledge Deji's begs for attention any longer. KSI vs Deji The beef between Deji and Randolph spilled over onto a brother beef between KSI and Deji when KSI reacted to both Randolph and Deji's disstrack and affirmed the truth of Randolphs disses whilst going at Deji as well as his parents for exposing his private bank account. Deji then responded with a video saying that KSI had taken Randolphs side and it was an unfair beef with 6 vs 1. Deji then went on saying that he never gotten a girl pregant (something Randolph mentioned in his second disstrack) but then commented that JJ had, giving even more bad vibes between them. The beef then escalated with Deji tweeting out that JJ had blocked him and JJ then tweeting get rid of negative delusional people, even if they are family although this was deleted shortly after. Deji then made a full video calling out his brother for preferring his friends over family and calling his brother as having a god complex. JJ immediately tweeted that he loved his brother and made a video apologizing for certain things. Deji then uploaded a huge disstrack titled "Unforgivable" with Jallow, Dax, and Crypt. Some of the disses were calling out the fact that JJ had gotten a girl pregnant, though it was made before JJ's video apologizing to certain things, and Deji uploaded the disstrack to keep things fair for the people featured in the disstrack. The apologetic tweets and video by JJ were deleted shortly after. Deji came on the Logan Paul podcast "Impaulsive" to explain the situation and called JJ manipulative and his friends (The Sidemen) fake and only having JJ's back on the surface but not truly. On Christmas day, KSI came to visit the family, which resulted into a fight between him and Deji. KSI claimed on twitter that Deji kicked him out and his parents just stood there and watched, with Deji threatning to call the cops if he didnt leave. Deji tweeted that KSI wanted to smash his computer and to make him delete the diss track. Deji later stated that KSI attacked there mom and insulted both of there parents. Deji later that day made another video titled "My bro" calling him a bully, manipulative, and attacking and making there parents cry, the video was later deleted, which is speculated he deleted it due to subscriber loss. As a result Deji lost thousands of subcribers from the drama with his brother, due to him uploading more videos talking about the situation. However on January 6th, 2019, Deji uploaded an apology video to KSI for his actions, and he deleted the "Unforgivable" diss track, thus ending the beef. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. * 1 Million Subscribers: November 18, 2013. * 2 Million Subscribers: June 29, 2014. * 3 Million Subscribers: December 22, 2014. * 4 Million Subscribers: April 30, 2015. * 5 Million Subscribers: August 28, 2015. * 6 Million subscribers: March 1, 2016. * 7 Million subscribers: August 7, 2016. * 8 Million subscribers: March 23, 2017. * 9 Million subscribers: February 21, 2018. Video View Milestones * 1 Billion Video Views: June 23, 2015. * 2 Billion Video Views: July 24, 2016. *3 Billion Video Views: January 13, 2018. Trivia * Some of his older videos frequently featured content from the video game, FIFA. * He gets an average of over 1 million views per video. * He frequently features his brother JJ (KSI) and parents in his YouTube videos. * He is allergic to nuts. He also has asthma and Yinka keeps his inhaler in her purse so he can use it as needed. * On September 3, 2016, Deji was in a car crash with one of his friends as a passenger causing a shoulder and arm injury. His friend was not hurt. *Deji is a self-proclaimed "nerd". *Deji can be violent when someone wakes him up while he's asleep. *Deji changed his YouTube name from ComedyShortsGamer to Deji on August 26, 2018 because Deji doesn't do gaming anymore. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views